Let's see the Christmas lights together
by Lacie Grey
Summary: A Christmas gift and my first time writing fanfiction. Shinichi has told Ran about his little Conan accident and they are trying to get things better between them again, while Kazuha and Heiji might just be able to finally confess their feelings for each other. The summary sucks, sorry.


_**Let's see the Christmas lights together**_

It was still early morning when newly returned high-school detective Kudos Shinichi was awaken by the sound of his phone ringing. He opened his eyes briefly in the bright room and wondered if he could just ignore the call and continue his journeys in Dreamland. Still with a sigh he accepted his fate of being robbed of wonderful sleep, sat up in bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. When he checked the caller ID he was relieved to see Ran's name and not Megure's. He so didn't want to solve a murder case first thing in the morning. And certainly not before a cup or two of his precious coffee. He answered the call and was greeted by the voice of a cheerful Ran.

\- Shinichi! How are you?

\- Good. You too, I see. So, what would be so important as to call me so early?

\- It's not that early, you just stay up to ungodly hours and then sleep till noon. And I just wanted to confirm the place of the meeting.

\- Meeting? - That was strange, had he forgotten something again?

\- Shinichi, you promised to come with me to see the Christmas decorations at the center! We were planning to go shopping for some presents after that too. Even Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun said they'd come from Osaka, so we'd hang out together!- said Ran while sounding mildly exasperated and just a bit disappointed that Shinichi forgot about their plans.

\- Ah, that! Yes, yes I remember! Sorry I just though it was tomorrow - Shinichi was sounding apologetic and was awkwardly scratching his cheek.

\- We changed it for today since Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun will have to return to Osaka tomorrow. We talked about it yesterday.

\- Ah, that's right - actually he had stayed up all night the day before and had just returned to his house from the station when Ran called so he wasn't really paying attention being as tired as he was. - So, um, we're meeting by the clock in the park at 7 today, right?

\- Yes and don't be late! Also choose some warm clothes it's going to be quite cold tonight. They said it might snow again.

\- Yes, yes I know. You aren't my mom you don't need to remind me.

\- I'm not your mom, just your best friend and sister- said Ran overflowing with cheer.

\- Yes, you are- Shinichi was smiling fondly.

\- Okay, we'll see each other later then. Bye! - Ran had hung up even before he could return the goodbye.

Shinichi stayed smiling at his phone for a few more minutes before finally getting out of bed. Now that he was fully awake, might as well get up and do something. He went in the bathroom and took a quick shower, dressed and went down in the kitchen. After millions of complains from Ran he had learned, that he couldn't survive only on coffee no matter how much he wanted, so he made himself a toast with his precious coffee and sat on the table to eat it in silence. It was kind of relaxing, the silence. Still he couldn't forget the noisy mornings at the Mouris and the life there overall. Even if his time as Conan was annoying he treasured the memories of his happy and never-still life back with Ran, her father and the Detective boys. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss some of it. But still he certainly didn't regret going back to his normal body, he had always wanted it and it was good to be back. He would be used to the silence before he knew it, that's what he thought.

Finishing his breakfast he headed to the library, which was his favourite room in the mansion now. He chose himself a book and sat in the comfortable couch. He would read until it was time to get ready.

After a while he heard the door ring. He yawned a bit and put down his book, then stood up and noticed how his muscles were aching from sitting for so long, and went to get the door. He was quite surprised to note, that it was dark outside. Had he really stayed reading for so long? He didn't remember dozing off, so he could have. At the third ring he opened the door and was surprised yet again since before him stood none other than his fellow high-school detective Hattori Heiji with his goofy smile on.

\- Hattori, what the hell are you doing here?

\- Is that how you treat your best friend, whom you haven't seen for so long?

\- Okay. Hi, Hattori, how are you and what the hell are you doing here?

\- Okay, okay. I'm here to get you.

\- To get me? Why? I thought we were going to meet at the park.

\- Didn't you get Neechan's text? She and Kazuha are going there earlier to shop. We are supposed to meet them at the center.

\- Seriously? I haven't seen it - did she text him while he was reading? – Anyway, get in I'll be ready in a minute. You can wait in the library.

Shinichi then went upstairs and quickly put on his jeans, a blue shirt and one ugly pullover that Ran had given him for Christmas a few years ago. He looked himself up in the mirror, combed his hair and went back down to get Hattori. He found him in the library looking through some of his books. Leave it to another detective nerd to take interest in his father's enormous collection of mystery novels.

\- That one's quite good you know - Shinichi said while looking over his friend's shoulder at the book in his hands. It seems that scared Hattori quite a bit since he jumped a little and whirled around.

\- You really step silently, you know! Make some goddamn noise you freaked me out!

\- Sorry, sorry it wasn't intentionally, honest - said the detective of the east while looking anything but apologetic with his wide-Cheshire cat-grin. – I'm ready now, so should we go?

\- Yeah, Yeah.

\- Come on are you mad at me?

\- I'm not.

\- You're pouting.

\- I'm not!

\- Yes you are.

It was ended with a huff from Hattori and a cheerful laugh from Shinichi and they finally went out of the mansion. They walked silently for awhile, before the eastern detective broke the silence.

\- So did you tell Kazuha already?

\- Tell her what?

\- "What"? That you like her of course, what else?

\- N-no, well, I don't…

\- You like her and there's no need to hide it you know. You should tell her already. Don't make her wait so long.

\- I really don't want to hear that from you, Kudo - the Osakan sounded irritated but his cheeks were light red and not from the cold weather.

\- I'm telling you this, because I don't want the same happening to you just because you were too prideful to tell the girl you love how you feel.

\- … I'm sorry Kudo, I didn't mean it like that. Are you and Neechan still on bad terms?

\- No, I wouldn't say that. At first when I told her about Conan she was really mad and, well, my stomach still hurts a little, and she didn't speak to me for weeks, but then we talked about it. I explained my reasons and she told me that she was so mad, because I hadn't told her, I hadn't believed in her enough to tell her something so important. But now we talk and hang out together again. We can't be the same, we couldn't, not after everything that has happened, but we're okay. It's okay that way for me. She said she wanted to be able to believe in me again. I promised her I'm not gonna lie again. Now all we need is time.

\- That's good for you then - Hattori smiled at him gently.

And it really was good. For weeks he had been afraid that Ran would never talk to him again. That she would never forgive him. And sometimes he thought she really shouldn't. He had done something awful to her even if it wasn't intentionally. Even if he had hated lying to her, he had done it. He couldn't do anything else but that didn't excuse him at all. But he still hoped. He hoped that she would forgive him. Because he couldn't live without her. She was his only hope when he was Conan and when he had lost his way. She was his anchor. That's why he was so happy when she finally talked to him, when she said that she would forgive him. He promised her to never lie to her again and thanked her with teary eyes, about witch he couldn't care less at the moment, because his best friend, his sister was back by his side. Nothing else mattered now.

\- Kudo, we're here.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed they'd arrived before Heiji pointed it out. The girls were there as well, just a few meters away.

\- Heiji, what took you guys so long, idiot? It's freezing here!

\- Well you wouldn't be so cold if you weren't wearing those short skirts, idiot Kazuha. They only show your fat legs anyway.

\- What did you say, you idiot?!

And so the two childhood friends from Osaka began their fight yet again. It was quite endearing to watch them really.

\- Hi, Shinichi - Ran waved at her friend after stopping her giggles, that had began when their friends started arguing. - How are you doing?

\- I'm good, thanks. And you? Did you buy anything good?

\- Yep. I bought a very cute handbag for Sonoko and matching jewelry for mom and dad.

\- That's good, but I don't think they'll wear it once they realize they have matching pairs.

\- Oh, stop being like that! They will! - Ran sounded determinated and didn't take her friend's words as accusing, she knew he didn't mean harm and also wanted her parents to be together, since it would make her very happy.

\- Should we go now? I heard there's a light show soon.

\- Really? That'll be amazing. But where did you hear about it?

\- Some people were talking about seeing it on our way here. I'm surprised you didn't know about it already.

\- Well we were very into deciding what we should buy for Christmas so…

\- I see. Then should we tell the others or should we leave them here?

\- Oh, don't be like that. Hattori-kun, Kazuha-chan, we're going hurry up! - Ran called to the two arguing friends.

\- We're coming Ran-chan! Hurry up now, idiot - said Kazuha while flashing angry words at Heiji.

The four friends were walking down the road along with everyone else, who had come to see the Christmas lights. The girls were turning sparkling eyes to every side in order to not miss any of the beautiful decorations, while the boys were more impressed by the happy faces of their female friends. When they arrived at the place for the light show it had already began, but as it seemed it hadn't been going on for long, so they watched it for the better part of it. At one time Kazuha grabbed Heiji's hand gently and Heiji looked surprised at her. She wasn't looking at him so he just smiled, pink covering his cheeks and took the girl's hand firmer in his, which made Kazuha blush a bit brighter too. Shinichi and Ran saw that too and they both wore matching grins. They were really happy about their friends. Ran put her head on Shinichi's shoulder and continued to watch the glitter and light of the show. Shinichi smiled gently and hugged her around the shoulders. They stayed like that until the show ended and even then Shinichi didn't let Ran go until they were out of the crowd. After that they decided to go home. The girls would stay at the Mouris and the boys - at the Kudo manor. On their way home Kazuha and Heiji walked a bit further back. They were holding hands and couldn't really look the other in the eye out of embarrassment. Still they really didn't want to let go of the hand they were holding. In front of them Ran and Shinichi were talking happily. They weren't touching each other, but were standing very close to each other and were looking at each other all the time. This continued all the way to the Mouri detective agency where the girls waved goodbye at the boys and agreed to meet them at the manor tomorrow morning. On the way to the mansion the detectives talked about cases and books, until a silence overtook them.

\- So, you and Kazuha…- Shinichi broke the tense silence.

\- I... don't know. But I-I think I'll tell her. That I… like… her…

\- Just try not to sound so unsure when you tell her, okay? - Shinichi laughed - It will be okay. You guys are meant for each other.

\- I hope. Thanks, Kudo.

\- Anytime.

\- And you and Neechan?

\- I told you, right? Everything will be fine. We just need some time. And this time I have it - time won't be something so limited anymore. Not for me, I swear.

\- You are right. At the very least we won't be leaving this world anytime soon. Not with how persistent we both are.

\- Yeah.

The rest of the way home they discussed their plans - for the confession, the holidays and their lives. Everything will be good, even if some thing were to go wrong. The lights were shining on their way to a happy future.


End file.
